Skull Hunt
by gemsofformenos
Summary: China Sorrows has contact the House of Fire in Japan for some information about Skullduggery's missing skull and Ozai has send Zuko and Azula to negotiate with her in Dublin. She wants to offer information in order to get the Fire Lord's help at hers and Valkyrie's search for the Isthmus Anchor, which could rescue Skulduggery.


**Hello everybody. This one here was written at a request from t-rex989, who had asked me, if I could try to make a crossover with AtlA and a fantasy franchise and my choice fell on the Universe around Skulduggery Pleasant from Derek Landy. It has helped to wake my ambitions to write a bit after some weeks and it turned out to be some great fun for me to work with it, so a big thank you to t-rex989 for trusting my abilities enough to send this request to me, I really hope you enjoy the result.**

**I also wish all of you a lot of fun with this One-Shot-Crossover.**

* * *

**Skull Hunt**

"Get a seat and leave your fingers from the shelves."

Azula's annoyed glare only elicited Zuko a little snort and her brother kept walking along the shelves, browsing through the rare scrolls and books within it. His sister was sitting at a fine lacquered table and had nipped a bit at her tea. They were in a private room of this fine place for rare objects and books and her brother had stared to check the shelves with the rare books instantly, after the employee had left them alone with their tea.

"I won't repeat me, Dum-Dum, get over here and sit down."

Azula's voice had a warning touch, but this only seemed to encourage her brother, because he stopped at one shelf, checking the back of a book closer.

"Don't call me that, Azula and calm down a bit. This place is also a library, isn't it?"

His fingers were gliding up and down the back of the book. Azula crossed her arms before her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Correct and we don't have a library card for this place Zuzu, so leave the books, take a seat and drink your tea."

Zuko gave his sister an angry glare, but he was about to walk back to the empty chair at the table, when he suddenly stopped in motion. His eyes shot wide and he ripped an old book out of the shelf and started to check the pages with uncovered disbelief and excitement.

"Impossible! She has a manuscript of Roku! She…!"

The words died in his moth and his eyes widened in panic. Runes started to glow on the back of the book and on the floor. A smugly smile was on Azula's lips, as she stood up from her own chair to stroll over to her brother. Zuko was frozen on spot and unable to move much more than his eyes in his skull. Panic and fear was in them, but the magic within these runes had also paralyzed his tongue, so he was unable to speak or scream. His sister stopped in front of him, observing her brother in his misery, while she bowed a little forward, her arms crossed before her chest again. She checked the distance between herself and her brother and considered, that she could dare another step towards Zuko, after she had examined the glowing runes.

"Zuzu, Zuzu, Zuzu...Always so eager and… careless."

She started to circle her brother, recognizing that his desperate eyes where following her.

"Have you forgot, where we are? Have you forgot, who owns this place?"

She waited some moments, drumming with her fingers on her arm, like she was getting impatience about Zuko until she chuckled a bit pitied.

"Oh sorry, Zuzu. See, now I forgot, that you're trapped by these runes."

She walked back to face Zuko's begging eyes and gave him her sweetest smile.

"Don't be afraid Zuzu, these runes won't kill you, at least as far as I know. Rune magic is more Mai's cup of tea, but they paralyze you until the one, who has cast them undo their effects."

Azula was about to pinch her brother's cheek a little, but she stopped inches before his face.

"See, I can move freely as I wish as long as I won't touch you Zuzu, otherwise the runes would have an effect on me too. Anyone, who would be foolish enough to touch you or the book now, would also be trapped. I bet those binding runes are hidden all over the floor within this place."

She made a wide circle with her hands and walked back to her chair to take another sip of her tea. She had barely taken seat, when the door to the room opened. Azula had to focus not to release an audible gasp as the gracious dark haired owner of this place entered the room with a smile so warm and sweet, that even she would have believed, that the world was fading all around her. She recognized Zuko's look only resting on the smooth motions of the woman, as she came closer to him. She snickered a bit at the sight of Zuko frozen at the shelf, still with the open book in his hands and Azula would have sworn, that she might have heard the melody of nightingales mixed within this warm and impish snicker, which was dipping like warm honey from her lips. It took all of her focus and will to snap out of this mesmerizing situation and to stand up to bow before this woman.

"Miss Sorrows, our father sends you his best wishes. The Fire Lord was unable to leave Japan, but he has ordered me and my… dear brother to handle this business."

China Sorrows turned back from Zuko towards Azula and came closer. She brushed with her fingers over Azula's cheek down to her chin and lifted her head to face Azula's golden eyes with her own. The teenager couldn't suppress a shudder at the touch of the fingertips at her skin. She had heard the warnings and stories about this woman, but it was something completely different to stand in front of her. She was sure she would drown in these eyes of her sooner or later. She felt China's thumb brushing over her chin… and then the woman removed her hand with a smile and the spell seemed to fade.

"I haven't heard in ages from your father, I really have hoped, that Ozai would have come in personal to me, just for the good old times."

China's eyes seemed to wander to the past for a moment, which gave Azula a moment to control her own breath again. She recognized, that she felt light-headed and dizzy, but she withstood the urgent need to take seat again. Father wouldn't be pleased to hear from such a moment of weakness, especially after all these warnings, he has given them. Bad enough that her stupid brother has made a fool out of himself.

"He send his apologize, but urgent matters keep him occupied. The latest events with the Faceless Ones are still causing… worries, so his presence in Japan was without any alternative."

A poisoning sweet smile came back to China's lips, but Azula was prepared this time and withstood this strange tickle, which tried to cloud her mind. She recognized the raising eyebrow at the woman's face and a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"You're truly your fathers child young Princess, but blessed with the beauty of your mother."

Azula bit her bottom lip at the last compliment. Ursa was a touchy subject to her and she had the suspicion, that this fact wasn't unknown to China. The woman turned back to Zuko, who was still paralyzed.

"It has been some rough times, lately."

Azula noticed, that China was checking her brother from head to toe.

"What a handsome young man you've become Prince Zuko, but still so impatient and clumsy. You should have listened at your sister."

She came closer to him and for the first time the sweetness was gone and replaced by a sharp tone in her voice, which was cutting like a knife.

"These books are my property and even a young man like you should know, that it is an unwritten rule to keep the fingers away from other peoples property."

Her eyes were burning holes in Zuko's skull, but suddenly a little chuckle escaped her mouth and she padded at some points on her upper arms. Runes started to glow instantly at them and she reached out with her hand for Zuko's shoulder, but stopped halfway.

"Your sister was right, these runes wouldn't have killed you… at first. The last one, who tried to touch my property without permission had to face this fact. The paralysis would become worse within the next hour and in the end you wouldn't be able to breath anymore."

China chuckled again as she recognized the raw panic in Zuko's eyes. Even Azula couldn't suppress a shocked gasp. The woman moved closer to Zuko and brought her face near to the one of the paralyzed young man.

"This really would have been a shame, don't you think? Especially when you consider the fact, that all you have to do for my permission is to ask me kindly."

She nearly cooed her last words and pressed the tip of her index finger at her lips before she placed them on Zuko's lips. The runes on China, the book and the floor stopped glowing and Zuko nearly collapsed, getting a firm grip on China's shoulder to prevent him from falling. It took him some moments before he could level his breath. The woman had taken the book out of his hands and had placed it back at the shelf.

"My honest apologize for this. It won't happen again Miss Sorrows."

His voice was still a bit shaky but he managed to bow before China. The woman stared in his eyes for some moments and nodded satisfied at him. A true smile grew on her lips.

"I'm sure of that, Prince Zuko."

She guided Zuko to the table and took also seat at the third free chair. Azula gave her brother a deadly glare, before she turned to China.

"Miss Sorrows, you have asked for the aid of the House of Fire in a special case. Father… Fire Lord Ozai was surprised to hear from you after all these years, but he was glad to hear that you seem to be willing to leave old troubles behind, so how can my brother and I help you?"

Now it was Azula, who was setting up an almost hurting sweet smile for China. The woman's lips curved up instantly.

"You truly have talent for this, Princess Azula. Maybe your father would agree to let you study here as one of my private students..."

Azula chuckled a bit, but it was hard to resist this woman, her appearance and her voice, yet Azula managed to hold her ground.

"It's a generous offer Miss Sorrows, but we haven't come here to discuss my studies. You have requested our assistance and we want to know in which case."

Another satisfied smirk rushed over China's lips and the woman nodded at Azula. Again the tension was washed away and it seemed, like the room got his true colors back a bit.

"The Fire Lord is also a person, who has great interest in unique artifacts and I have a client, who is searching for a very special one, which isn't easy to find, so I have hoped, that your father would use his own contacts and influence to aid me at my search."

Zuko frowned at this explanation and Azula leaned back in her chair, while she took a sip of the tea.

"Well Miss Sorrows, whit all respect, but you are looking for an artifact, not the Fire Lord. You seem to know our father, so you can imagine, that he wants to know what kind of benefit such an action would hold up for him?"

Now it was Azula, who raised an eyebrow at Zuko's question. She hadn't expected this shameless open question from him and he had obviously surprised China too. The woman blinked twice, before her dangerous smile came back to her lips.

"Oh I have a lot to offer for him. For once a closer contacts to the Irish Sanctuary. Princess Azula has mentioned… worries, which I think means troubles in dealing with the other Houses of the four Elements. The relationship between the Sanctuary and the Lord Council of Elements in Japan wasn't at its best since the war and the last events might have troubled these relationships even further. The Fire Lord would strengthen his position within the council, with some connections, which would give him more… insight."

Azula placed her teacup back on the table.

"This offer would have more substance, when your brother would still be alive."

The Princess has sounded most uninterested but an evil smirk came to her lips as she recognized the dangerous glow in China's eyes. It was the first time, that she had pierced her guard and it gave her a satisfied feeling. She set up a face full of compassion and dared to take China's hand to give her a little squeeze.

"By the way, father send his condolences and you have also my sympathy and the one of my brother for your loss."

She noticed the uncomfortable look from Zuko out of the corner of her eyes. He was always more jittery, when it came to such arguments. China retrieved her hand from Azula's grip, but her brother took this chance to take it, ignoring the growing fire in China's eyes.

"Iroh also sends his condolence. Our uncle is still inconsolable about the fact, that he couldn't come to the ceremony."

Zuko suppressed the urge to glare at his sister and kept his eyes locked with China's. He could almost hear Azula rolling her eyes. China scanned his look and a thankful smile appeared on her face, as she squeezed his hands back.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko."

She let his hands go and turned back to Azula. The little mischievous smile was back at her lips.

"Sharp knifes or honest kindness, my dear. There are some things you can learn from your brother too."

Azula stayed cool, but she could feel, that China has noticed that her words had hit her back.

"Probably."

The answer was much drier, than she had planned, but she decided to skip this fact. She leaned back in her chair, so Zuko continued the talk.

"Nevertheless informations and insights are vital points, so before we would consider any offer or the price for our assistance, what kind of artifact are we talking about and who is this client?"

China closed her eyes for some time and remained quite, but Zuko and Azula waited patiently until the woman opened them again.

"The client is a good friend of mine and she's looking for a special skull, which got lost a long time ago."

Zuko and Azula frowned at the same time.

"What's so special about this skull?"

Zuko's voice was filled with curiosity.

"And what's the name of the client?"

Azula added this question with a little edge in her voice. China chuckled a bit and leaned back in her own chair.

"The skull is linked with some old and powerful magic and my client want to return this skull to his former owner. Her name isn't important."

Azula and Zuko looked at each other for a second… and stood up at the same time.

"Well in that case, thank you for the fine tea and for leaving my dear brother alive. We'll report father about our pleasant trip."

They bowed before China and were about to go, when the woman stopped the siblings.

"The Fire Lord will miss a great opportunity, when you two would leave now. I'm able to find this skull with or without his help."

Azula turned back to China and gave her the sweetest smile she had.

"I have no doubts about that, Miss Sorrows, but your client seem to be impatient. Time seems to matter in this case, so the question still is, why is this skull so special and who is the mysterious lady, who wants this skull so badly?"

Zuko nodded at his sister and gave China an obviously played nervous look.

"You know our father, Miss Sorrows. He is always worried about the reputation of his family, so you must understand, that we need to know names and details first."

China switched looks between the siblings and for the first time her face looked rushed.

"I may… I may talk with my client about your terms, but this will take time."

Azula released a exaggerated pitied sigh.

"Too bad, our flight is already booked, Miss Sorrows, but I'm sure father would consider another request by you… for the good old times maybe."

Zuko was aware of the offense in these words. He knew, that his sister loved to play with open fire, but due to his latest experiences he wasn't sure, whether this would be a wise idea, so he stepped between China and his sister.

"We're really sorry, Miss Sorrow, but father has ordered us to return instantly, when we couldn't come to a solution and he has left no room for interpretations."

China nodded weak, but with a knowing expression in her face. Suddenly her eyes lighted up. She walked back to the shelf and took out the manuscript, Zuko had checked before. She activated some runes on her body and then the rune on the book. The rune on the manuscript glowed brighter and brighter, while more and more of them appeared on the book and suddenly they seemed to crackle and the glowing lines faded. She offered Zuko the book with a warm smile.

"Then what about this solution. You may keep this rare manuscript of Roku and in exchange you and your sister will stay here in Dublin a bit longer, so I can talk with my client. If she agrees to your terms, then we can continue to talk out the deal together or in the other case both of you wouldn't return empty handed?"

Zuko shared a questioning look with Azula, who rolled her eyes again, but this time it brought a smile to Zuko's lips. He took the book with a deep bow before China.

"A fair deal, Miss Sorrows. But now we have to excuse us, we must find a good hotel."

China walked closer to Zuko and the mesmerizing smile was back on her lips. Even Azula wasn't able to resist her this time and all she could do was watching the woman leaning towards Zuko until her mouth was close to his ear.

"Your father has no idea, what he has in you… Prince Zuko."

Her voice was like a river of silk and honey and Azula wouldn't admit it, but she was impressed how Zuko managed to suppress the shiver which tried to overwhelm him as her soft breath was touching his ear during this sweet whisper. China gave her a smug look, before she placed a soft kiss on Zuko's cheek. She took a step back and watched him swallowing a lump. Cold sweat was on his forehead and Azula could see him struggling with the urgent need to let his walls fall completely. It changed the smile of China in a very satisfied, but also impressed one.

"You've grown into a handsome young man, Prince Zuko. It would be a pleasure for me to give you the permission to come to my library any time you want. You and your sister of cause."

She cooed this last offer with such a sweetness to Azula, that it almost extinguished her anger about this manipulative sort of magic. It took some moments, before this effect faded again and Zuko managed a shaky bow and a stammered thank you, before he pulled Azula out of the room. He could feel her anger still glowing, as they were on the streets again.

* * *

Stephanie looked worried at China. The woman was nipping at a tea and massaging her temples. She had barely lost a word, how her search for information about the skull was going on, but she has called her over and now she waited for what she has found out.

"How fast do you want him back, Valkyrie?"

China didn't look up from the table, she only kept her fingertips on her temples.

"You know where he is stuck, China."

She tried her best not to sound offended by this question, but she did and China gracefully ignored it. She only nodded at her.

"Then things will get complicated. My contact asks the right questions and demands answers, otherwise he won't even consider to help, which means we will loose time, probably a lot of time, when we refuse the terms."

Stephanie bit her bottom lip and took place at the table beside China. The woman looked worried, which alarmed her.

"So…?"

China gave Valkyrie a little smile at this question.

"I have contact the House of Fire in Japan, one of the four big houses, who lead the Council of Elements. This council is basically similar to our Sanctuary, but yet different, much more focused on rules of honor and struggle for dominance and control of the council. The actual Fire Lord was..."

China hesitated and took another sip of her tea, before she continued.

"We have a shared past and some things have went wrong in war..."

She sighed a little and forced herself to a smile.

"Let us leave it with the fact, that the war has left its marks on us, okay. Prince Ozai… Fire Lord Ozai shares my interest for rare artifacts, so he has best contacts, some of them even better than mine. He has send his son and daughter to lead the negotiation and in case of a deal their search for informations or the skull, but they want to know, what's about this skull and who and why someone wants to have it."

Stephanie observed China pensively. Everything in her screamed to argue with her, why she hasn't shared these informations already, when it would help to bring Skulduggery back, but she knew better. Things weren't so simple.

"And…?"

China sighed a little.

"And all this will mean trouble, Valkyrie. Dealing with the Houses is risky at itself, they are powerful and the balance is fragile between them and your choice to use necromancy makes it more difficult."

Stephanie felt her breath get harder, but she tried to stay patient.

"Why..?"

China released another sigh.

"Helping or working with one house may offend another, the last war has nearly crushed the balance, so it can be a touchy thing to contact a house. I have informations, that the situation is already stressed in Japan and that the incident with the Faceless Ones is part of the problem. You're planing to open up a portal again and I'm in doubt, that we can keep this hidden before them, when they find out, who's skull we're searching."

Stephanie swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"You said, I'm a problem, too?"

She felt China taking her hand and looked in the sad eyes of the woman. The owner of the library pointed at her necromancer ring.

"In Japan, the Hoses of Elements are controlling all magic within the country. They're practicing a different approach at magic. Element magic is the highest and most noblest form of it in their opinion. An element sorcerer only focus on one element and cuts himself off from the others to reach an higher level of power and control for it."

Stephanie nodded with a knowing face.

"I have seen such a practice before, but this man was killed by water because of it."

China gave her a pitied look, while she shook her head.

"But this is different, Valkyrie. It's a secret, shared only by an inner circle of sages and council members, how they manage it, but they give up the other elements without becoming more vulnerable for the opposite one, like you have seen years ago."

China started to massage her temples again and continued.

"Necromancy like you are practicing is seen as a corrupted and perverted form of it in their eyes. There is necromancy in Japan, but it's very, very restricted and pensively controlled. It is used for contact and exchange with the spirits of their forefathers, for defense against misused or perverted forms of it. I don't know, how the Prince and the Princess will react, when I would introduce you."

China leaned back in her chair and observed Stephanie. The teenage girl was staring a hole in the table and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"I miss him, China, they cannot posses him, so there is a chance, that he is still there. I must try to get him out as soon as possible."

A smile of compassion rushed over China's lips. Stephanie looked up and faced her with a determent look.

"I want to meet them."

* * *

**I hope I haven't messed the names and terms, because I have read Skulduggery Pleasant, but not in English and they have changed some of the names in the translation. I have tried best to find the names, which are used in the English version.**

**Yes, I have chosen the idea, that Azula, Zuko, Ozai and Ursa are the Taken Names for them. On the one hand it has made things easier during writing and on the other hand I think they fit for them as Taken Names, also the fact that they have only chosen one name and not to. They are sorcerers and I have tried to explain my idea of the organization and idea of the use of magic through China Sorrows's explanation for Stephanie. They are proud of their abilities and my idea is, that it is usual for them to choose only one name to make a clearer seperation from 'normal' persons, who aren't able to use magic. It should outline a different understanding and interpretation of pride and honor due to the different cultures. Don't know, if this idea fits completely, but it felt fitting for me, so I hope this was okay in the end.**


End file.
